Wildest Dreams
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Nada es para siempre, ambos sabían que era imposible tener felicidad por mucho tiempo. Al menos se podrían encontrar en sus más salvajes sueños. [Dramione]


Summary: Nada es para siempre, ambos sabían que era imposible tener felicidad por mucho tiempo. Al menos se podrían encontrar en sus más salvajes sueños.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La canción del titulo pertenece a Taylor Swift, les sugiero escucharla es toda una belleza.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Wildest Dreams_**

" _Me veras en retrospectiva enredada contigo toda la noche quemándonos. Algún día cuando me dejes apuesto que estos recuerdos te perseguirán a todas partes" – Taylor Swift_

 **1.-**

Abrazó fuertemente a su ahijado Albus Potter que por primera vez asistiría a Hogwarts, le había dado muchos consejos de como poder "sobrevivir" dentro del castillo, por alguna razón el pequeño chico era todo un curioso si de estudios se trataba, intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca que tenia su madrina para poder saciar esa hambre de conocimiento.

― Me verás en navidad, Madrina ― Le comentó el azabache soltándose del abrazo. Cogió su maleta y después de una ultima despedida hacia sus padres subió al expreso de Hogwarts siendo seguido por su hermano mayor James.

Todos los años acompañaba a sus mejores amigos a dejar a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts, lo encontraba una experiencia gratificante, el saber que los niños y las niñas irían a vivir aventuras al castillo en donde ella había aprendido tanto.

Escuchó a Ginevra preguntarle si los acompañaría a casa, pero la castaña se negó, ella era una completa masoquista porque solo había una razón para mantenerse unos minutos más en la estación.

Los observó alejarse luego de que el tren partiera, y ella se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la estación, y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

A Draco Malfoy.

Parecía afligido y no lucia con intenciones de querer largarse de la estación después de que partía el tren que llevaba a su hijo por primera vez a Hogwarts; ella intentó no mirarlo y fingir que no sabía quién era él, pero, seria mentir porque lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta.

Ahogó un suspiro, sabiendo que si hacia un mínimo gesto de estarle tomando atención él se giraría y la miraría con esos ojos grises que le habían quitado el aliento por más tiempo del necesario, porque después de tantos años lo extrañaba.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Habia conocido _de verdad_ al rubio platinado en su "Octavo año" en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger a diferencia de sus amigos había decidido volver al castillo y poder hacer el último año de educación que le faltaba, sin saber que Draco Malfoy también había vuelto ya que no lo había logrado terminar.

Al principio ambos habían sido hostiles y distantes y no fue hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall los obligó a trabajar juntos en la biblioteca que pudieron mantenerse un poco más cerca.

Complicado no era la palabra correcta para expresar lo difícil que había sido ponerse de acuerdo en el tema y lo muchísimo que habían peleado por el libro; recordaba como hubiera sido de diferente si ella lo hubiera escuchado y si él no se hubiera comportado como todo un engreído, pero eso habría cambiado el curso de las cosas.

Porque esa tarde por primera vez lo escuchó disculparse no solo por el libro, sino que también por lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy.

Era la primera vez que había visto a un Draco Malfoy humano, que parecía arrepentido de algo que él no tenia la culpa, porque él no la había torturado, él no le había marcado el brazo con algo que estaría allí de por vida.

― No es necesario disculparse ― Lo interrumpió en aquel momento. ― Malfoy, no tuviste la culpa.

― Pero fui parte de eso ― Lo escuchó murmurar, ella por encima de la mesa le cogió la mano intentando demostrar que lo perdonaba, pero el retiró la mano más rápido de lo esperado ― Debo irme.

Ese había sido el comienzo de intentar llevarse mejor, intentar tener una relación cordial sin mantener una conversación realmente, solo hacían trabajos, hablaban sobre las asignaturas y los profesores.

Evitaban tener conversaciones sobre el pasado y evitaban hablar más de lo necesario.

Poco a poco eso fue cambiando y hablaban solo en la biblioteca, solo para no tener que dar explicaciones a sus respectivos amigos refiriéndose a la relación cordial que llevaban porque ni ellos la entendían, pero se sentía bien, ella se sentía bien y él se sentía bien.

Lo vio reírse al escuchar su intento de imitación de Mcgonagall y ella a su vez lo hizo callar al estar en la biblioteca, sus rizos se cayeron del intento de moño que llevaba y Draco sin siquiera pensarlo se lo acomodó, provocando un ligero sonrojo sobre sus pómulos y una tos fingida de parte del rubio.

Y ahí fue cuando pensó "Ya ni el cielo podrá ayudarme"

Cada vez que lo veía desde lejos su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y no sabía qué hacer con lo que poco a poco estaba sintiendo, era más que obvio que era solo un crush, un enamoramiento que pasaría con las semanas puesto que tenia la esperanza que al no tener experiencia alguna respecto a hombres (salvo Ron) su cuerpo había reaccionado al único espécimen masculino con el que pasaba el tiempo.

Pero se equivocó.

Lo recordaba perfectamente porque era invierno, estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos y llevaba una bufanda verde alrededor del cuello, él le había comentado que parecía toda una Slytherin estando vestida de ese modo. Hermione se percató en ese momento que el chico llevaba una bufanda roja y amarilla que ella le había regalado en forma de broma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― Pues tienes mi regalo de navidad alrededor del cuello, y pareces un Gryffindor ― Recibió una bola de nieve de parte del chico ― ¡Oh, Vamos! Has algo valeroso señor Slytherin

Lo había dicho bromeando, pero entonces él comenzó a acercarse, ella a retroceder hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol y lo siguiente que recuerda son los labios del rubio sobre los de ella juntándose en un beso.

Un beso feroz que la había hecho suspirar, temblar, querer llevarlo donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

Es que él era alto, guapo, ardiente como el infierno, atrayente, como los chicos malos de las novelas muggles que las jóvenes de su edad solían leer, pero más que eso él parecía una persona diferente, había cambiado.

El beso lo respondió con intensidad, como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo y demonios sí que lo había estado esperando durante muchísimo tiempo porque aquel rubio tenía algo especial.

Ambos se entendían, tenían sus propios demonios después de la guerra y se comprendían el uno al otro como nadie más en Hogwarts o en el mundo mágico.

Fingieron no conocerse luego de eso, pero algo llamado atracción los unía a cada segundo porque aquel día de invierno había dado pie al inicio de algo, bueno o malo no lo sabían, pero era algo.

Sin títulos que los marcaran estaban saliendo, se comenzaron a conocer el uno al otro, desde las reacciones que Hermione hacia cuando estaba leyendo hasta los suspiros que soltaba Draco cada vez que erraba en un problema de Aritmancia.

Las noches en vela porque ella no podía dormir por culpa de las pesadillas eran el momento perfecto para verse en la sala de los menesteres bebiendo un chocolate caliente o un whisky de fuego por parte del rubio.

No quería admitirlo, pero él había sido el primero que la había hecho suspirar como nadie, el único que la había tocado de una manera indescriptible, el único que casi conocía la cantidad exacta de pecas que se encontraban sobre su espalda y ni hablar de los lunares que había encontrado.

Nadie debía saber lo que hacían, ninguna persona podía estar al tanto de que la ropa de Draco Malfoy se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación de Hermione Granger, aunque ¿Cómo saberlo? Solo unos pocos tomaban el octavo año, y pocos estaban en esa torre.

Noches enteras la castaña le repetía hasta el cansancio que el chico había tomado malas decisiones, las que había creído correctas en ese momento, mientras que él pasando sus manos por la espalda descubierta de la castaña le repetía lo agradecido que estaba de que la chica estuviera con vida, junto a él.

Era lindo tener un secreto, algo que compartir solo con una persona y que esa persona no te juzgara de ninguna manera.

Pero nada era para siempre.

Todo comenzó a caer en picada cuando las personas empezaron a notarlo, hablar, y los rumores sobre el romance salieron de Hogwarts para llegar hasta las revistas de "Corazón de bruja", Ginevra le había contado todo a su mejor amiga para que estuviera atenta a las palabrerías que los demás alumnos decían.

― Nunca pensé que te gustaran los "chicos malos" ― La pelirroja le comentó acercándole una manzana, la castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró ― aunque admitámoslo ¿Cómo no mirarlo? Es ardiente, me iré al infierno con solo mirarlo.

Hermione la empujó suavemente haciéndola soltar una suave risa y observó la mesa del rubio, él no se encontraba.

Fue llamada de tantas maneras degradantes por parte de los Gryffindor que terminó por levantarse de la mesa dando grandes pasos hacia la salida.

Encontró al rubio en la sala de menesteres bebiendo whisky de fuego, con un periódico a su lado que declaraba en su titulo "MORTIFAGOS Y HEROES", la joven se aproximó Draco, pero él se levantó rápidamente para abrazarla con fuerza.

― No te mereces a alguien como yo

― No te mereces a alguien como yo ― Le respondió de vuelta. Su voz la hacía sentir segura.

Su beso supo a alcohol y demonios lo hacia tan bien, no quería que se terminara, pero las mejores cosas siempre llegaban a su fin.

Su historia tenía altos, besos en las cicatrices, y abrazos para recomponerse el uno al otro, pero también era como estar en un buen infierno en donde hablaban mal de ti pero al terminar el día querías quemarte en las sabanas de la razón de los rumores.

Meses llenos de complicaciones y regaños de parte de Mcgonagall hacia Draco Malfoy la tenían al borde de un colapso, los chicos de otras casas hostigaban a Hermione simplemente por estar saliendo con un "ex mortifago" y a más de uno le habían roto la nariz en el intento.

Eran jóvenes, inexpertos que a pesar de haber pasado una guerra eran simplemente unos adolescentes entrando en la adultez.

Dejaron de encontrarse en la biblioteca y en lugares públicos para evitar que los Gryffindor hablaran mal de la castaña y que los Slytherin no intentaran alguna jugarreta sucia hacia el rubio.

Murmullos sobre ellos en los pasillos, murmullos sobre ellos en los exámenes, murmullos sobre ellos en la graduación.

Y cuando intentaron encerrar a Hermione en un armario evanescente durante la fiesta de graduación, se dieron cuenta de que era momento de decir adiós, despedirse de una manera digna.

Una última cita.

Ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco ajustado mientras que el portaba un esmoquin Muggle, caminaron a un restaurante del Londres Muggle para que nadie los molestara porque se merecían una buena última noche.

Bailaron juntos, canciones lentas que la hicieron llorar porque no quería dejarlo, pero debía, por el bien de ambos porque tomarían caminos diferentes.

― Deberías sonreír tienes una sonrisa encantadora ― lo había escuchado decir ― me gustaría detener este momento… cambiar algunas cosas.

Lo escuchó suspirar, sintió sus labios sobre su cuello.

― Di que me recordarás ― le murmuró para interrumpirlo abrazada a su cuello, erizándole la piel con rapidez ― parada con un bonito vestido mirando contigo el atardecer.

Sus labios rojos y mejillas sonrojadas serian imposible de olvidar.

― Se que sonaré como un cliché o como un idiota ― Ella rio ― pero dime que volveremos a vernos, incluso si es en tus sueños más salvajes.

Había sido la ultima vez que lo había visto, la última vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, la ultima vez que pudo besarlo y sentirse suya.

.

.

.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello tratando de quitar los pensamientos de su mente, se levantó de la banca y sacudió el vestido gris, era hora de volver al trabajo. Lo miró por ultima vez y se giró porque la historia estaba en el pasado.

Era momento de avanzar.

― ¡Hermione!

Su voz, seguía siendo tan familiar, tan suya, se sentía como un hogar.

El caminó rápidamente hacia ella, pálido, y sorprendido de verla en aquel lugar, tantas palabras que nunca se dijeron parecían aparecer en ambas mentes en aquel momento.

Le sonrió, se sonrieron.

El latido del corazón de Hermione se incrementó drásticamente, nerviosismo, miedo, nostalgia, sentía tantas emociones juntas que prácticamente no podía sacar palabras de su boca.

Carraspeó colocando su mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

― Hola, Draco.

Él le miró las manos, ella no traía sortija, punto a su favor. Hermione notó el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

― Pensé que no te vería nuevamente… ― Parecía feliz de encontrarla, después de tanto tiempo. ― Esto es increíble… esperaba volver a verte.

Un paso adelante, dos pasos adelante. Esa cercanía que se sentía familiar.

― Dijimos que volveríamos a vernos ya sabes, en mis sueños. ― Se dio a si misma permiso para coquetear y el rubio la miró con esa sonrisa ladina.

― _¿Quién_ dice que no has estado en los míos _?_ ― Le señaló la salida de la estación. ― Y déjame corregirte, nos volveríamos a ver en mis sueños más salvajes.

― Oh, Malfoy ¿Quién dice que no has estado en los míos?

Una sonrisa cómplice se asomó en ambos rostros

* * *

 **Nota escritora:**

 **Hola bellezas, como muchos saben soy multishipper y realmente shippeo a Hermione con Draco por millones de razones. Literalmente tengo un Playlist con canciones que serían perfectas historias Dramione.**

 **Quizas Hermione que quedó algo OC pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, he perdido un poco la costumbre de escribir sobre HP. Lamento las faltas de ortografias.**

 **Un beso desde la otra galaxia. Holly Blue**


End file.
